1. Field of the Invention
A heat exchanger assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The heat exchanger of the type to which the subject invention pertains includes a plurality of tubes and a plurality of fins disposed between the tubes to define a core extending between a pair of spaced and parallel header tanks and a pair of reinforcing members extending between the header tanks.
The fabrication of such heat exchangers frequently include sequential steps of brazing the various components together followed by welding brackets to the reinforcing members. The reinforcing members are frequently welded to the header tanks in addition to the brazing to assure the requisite structural connection.
In addition, brackets are either welded to the reinforcing members or clamped/snapped into or around or over the reinforcing members to engage the core. Consequently, especially configured brackets must be inventoried, handled in a fabrication process that includes numerous and independent brazing and welding steps.